edge_of_space_gamefandomcom-20200213-history
End of the World Patch
6.0.37 End of the World Patch 12/13/2012 *''New world!'' **''The world is now clusters into regions.'' **''World Generation now works on a per region basis.'' **''World Rendery re-factored to use GPU more efficiently'' **''Added new 'layer' rendery system allowing for structure tiles.'' **''Added tile edging, when two tiles of a different type touch a small edge is rendered to blend them together.'' **''New Networking pipeline for the world that handles a per region basis for clients.'' **''World Generation now occurs on another thread that is only active when its got a job to do.'' *''New Placeables **''Placeables now correctly work with all fixture types.'' **''Placeables are now rendered in a single batch, greatly improving there performance.'' **''Placeables are now activated by being near them putting the cursor over them and pressing Q. (IE: Doors)'' **''Placeables are now network sync'd and saved and loaded in there region.'' **''Placeables can now flipped (Right click while you are placing one).'' **''Placeables can now be placed on other placeables that are set up to be in world stackable. (tables)'' **''Tables act like platforms, in that you can walk through them but if you jump up you will stand on them'' *''Interactions'' **''User can now place tiles in the FOREGROUND or BACKGROUND. Select tile in Tool Bar and RIGHT click to play in background and LEFT click to place in FOREGROUND.'' **''User has been given a large number of test schematics to go have fun making and customizing their locations'' **''Creatures can drop items that are usable'' **''Back tiles can be busted using the mining tool but RIGHT click instead of LEFT click'' **''On disconnect can reconnect without restarting client should properly clean to allow reconnect'' *''FX **''A new sound manager has been added to the game, making it alot easier to setup sounds in the game.'' **''Most creatures have new sounds put on them but not final'' **''Beam effects have been tweaked and added to most of the tools of the game.'' **''Lighting has been optimized'' **''Ambient occlusion has been added for tiles connected to back tiles'' **''Items that emit light no longer get strangely shadded'' *''General Optimizations'' **''Processing Threads now sleep when they are not needed.'' **''Tiles now require far less memory reducing the memory footprint of the world over all.'' **''Batchmode no longer loads any textures.'' **''Sprites are now rendered in batches.'' *''Networking Optimizations'' **''Prediction States of creatures are now better optimized and should move faster even with a high ping.'' **''World Regions are now compressed before being transmitted.'' **''If a Region does not get sent, will go into loading screen and freeze/immune/ player until they have loaded the region'' *''Known Issues'' **''Offset for placeables stacked on others off. So sometimes they will float a bit over it'' **''Doors require 1 more tile then they need to be placed'' **''Doors collision is wider than the door'' **''Beams continue to show even when a UI is open or over it'' **''Some creatures have sound sync issues'' **''Sometimes a creature can get stuck in an animation (rare)'' **''Sometimes can get into a stuck loading screen (rare)''